gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Before Dawn (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 49 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 50 | a-next-episode = }} The Darkness Before Dawn (Japanese: 闇が深くなるのは) is the 49th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Yang Wen-li is promoted to the rank of as he lands on Heinessen, breaking the record as the Free Planets Alliance's youngest Fleet Admiral at the age of 32. Afterwards, Yang is summoned by the Secretary of Defence Walter Islands to a meeting during which he explains his war plan to Islands. The plan is to harass the stretched out Imperial forces and hopefully lure out Reinhard von Lohengramm. If Reinhard is killed in battle, his subordinates will lose their unifying force, potentially causing infighting. Julian Mintz and Yang go to a restaurant for dinner and catch up on with the events that had happened during the last few months. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz decides to return to the Yang Fleet, bringing along with him the few military personnel still loyal to the Imperial government-in-exile. Reinhard is bedridden with a fever and reminisces about the past. At the end of February , the Yang Fleet, together with the surviving forces from the Battle of Rantemario, launches from Heinessen. Appendices Memorable quotes "Julian, please do not fight without thinking about the enemy's civilians." "I am sorry." "Well, there's no reason to apologise. It's just that your vision narrows when you think only in national terms. I've said this earlier, but 'nations' are only for our convenience. So I want you to think without making that distinction." "Okay. I will try to learn to think like that." :– Yang Wen-li and Julian Mintz "That's the story, but no one really knows the truth. Any revolutionary or political leader could have said that. But if it was said by founding father Arle Heinessen, people will appreciate it more than if it was said by a nobody. True or false, it was not what Arle Heinessen wanted." :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz, after the latter referenced a quote attributed to Arle Heinessen Music *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 8 in G major (Op. 88/B. 163): II. Adagio (00:01:31) *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: I. Sostenuto e maestoso - Allegro con brio (00:03:35) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): I. Allegro maestoso (00:05:11) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): IV. Finale: Allegro (00:06:19) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 8 in G major (Op. 88/B. 163): I. Allegro con brio (00:07:58) *Johannes Brahms – Piano Sonata No. 2 in F sharp minor (Op. 2): II. Andante con espressione (00:10:22) *Johannes Brahms – Symphony No. 1 in C minor (Op. 68): IV. Adagio - Più andante - Allegro non troppo, ma con brio - Più allegro (00:13:09) *Johannes Brahms – Piano Sonata No. 1 in C major (Op. 1): I. Allegro (00:13:28) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): II. Adagio, ma non troppo (00:15:54) *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: II. Andante ma non troppo, un poco maestoso (00:18:18) *Antonín Dvořák – Cello Concerto in B minor (Op. 104/B. 191): II. Adagio, ma non troppo (00:19:27) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:21:59) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Han Keiko as Annerose von Grünewald *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Tanaka Yasuo as Walter Islands *Okiayu Ryōtarō as Emil von Selle *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Ōtsuka Akio as Chung Wu-Cheng *Ono Kenichi as Soun Soulszzcuaritter *Kobayashi Kyōji as Jochen von Remscheid *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Fukushima Hiroyuki *Episode Director: Kitagawa Masato *Animation Director: Nakata Masao Category:LOGH episodes